


Wilting

by ddami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Oneshot, since suyoo hav been so soft lately... heh, suyoo are childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami
Summary: Bora and Yoohyeon's play-fighting seemed to stop as both girls slowly fell in love.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Wilting

The pair of girls lay peacefully on the sofa in Bora’s front room, entangled in each other. The shorter lay on top of Yoohyeon, her slim fingers slowly tracing around the other’s collarbones. Bora’s other hand found itself being held by Yoohyeon’s. Yoohyeon’s free hand wrapped around the elder’s waist.

“You haven’t been at my throat much lately…” Yoohyeon spoke up after various moments of silence. Neither girl had been paying attention to the time, they were both too immersed in each other to care about the time. 

The two girls had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Yoohyeon and Bora had grown up together, but they’d always been rough with each other. They always fought, never seriously though. They loved each other so much, platonically, of course. However, recently the pair had become much closer. Play-fights became less frequent and they were spending a lot more time softly together, like what was happening in the moment. Telling each other how happy they both were to have each other became a common activity for the two. Holding hands had become something they’d do whenever walking together. Everything had become so much softer with the two of them. Bora couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter whenever she’d look at Yoohyeon.

Ever since a few months ago, around the time they had begun to get this way with each other, Bora had felt a pain in her chest. At first, she had thought it was nothing more than a cough and a scratchy throat. That was the case until one of her spluttering coughs resulted in a singular purple flower petal, accompanied by a drop of blood. 

The doctors said that Bora was lucky that she had caught it so early. There was medication to help slow down the growth… but ultimately there was nothing the medical side of things could do to cure Bora. Trust her to get hanahaki, her luck never was the best. The only way to cure her was for Yoohyeon to requite her feelings of romance. Infact, Bora may not have realised her true feelings if it weren’t for the purple cosmos beginning to bloom in her lungs.

With the pair growing closer, it was almost like Bora could feel Yoohyeon requiting her feelings, but of course, there was always that uncertainty so the flowers didn’t cease their bloom. There was really no mistaking it though, Yoohyeon had been acting very… lovesick as of late. That was probably the best word to describe it. She always seemed giddy or flustered. It made Bora happy to know she was probably the reason. How could there be any doubt? Bora would be cured soon enough… She just needed the perfect time to confess.

Yoohyeon’s words snapped Bora out of her trance on the collarbone as she looked up. She giggled lightly. Oh… Oh no. Her smile faltered as an indication of pain flared on her face, Yoohyeon being unaware. Bora managed to compose her and took a breath for the air necessary to answer her best friend.

Instead of providing an answer, Bora felt scratching all through her throat. Her hand speedily covered her mouth. With her free arm, Bora got up from where she was lying and ran to the bathroom. The other got up to follow her, a worried expression on her face but Bora wafted her hand, signalling Yoohyeon to stay away. She didn’t want Yoohyeon to see her like this. It was okay, it would be over soon.

Opening the door to her future love’s downstairs bathroom, Bora threw herself on the floor and began violently throwing up purple petals with a concerning amount of blood. Her throat was wounded; it was grazed and roughened. No matter, when Yoohyeon cured her, they would heal. Perhaps Bora would also need to take a visit to the doctor’s office, just to double check there was no infection. Everything seemed to be looking up. All Bora needed to do was wait for the perfect opportunity to tell Yoohyeon how she felt. It had crossed her mind that maybe sometime this week would be good. Although unsure of the actual date, it was around this time eight years ago that they had actually met each other. She’d been planning for weeks, so eager that she hadn’t been taking her medication. Yes, that made the suffering of the hanahaki disease more agonizing, but Bora simply couldn’t see the point in taking it anymore. She would go through any amount of pain for Yoohyeon, knowing her love would do the same. Her love would be requited shortly.

After cleaning herself up, Bora stepped out of the bathroom and made her way to the front room again, finding Yoohyeon sitting very stiffly on the coach, the same worried expression she had when her friend had initially left. “Are you okay, Bo-” Yoohyeon’s eyes widened as they focused on Bora’s shirt. The other immediately became worried, beginning to mumble ‘what’ repeatedly. The taller stood up and approached Bora, towering over her and making her feel small. She reached for Bora’s shirt, pulling off a singular petal from a purple cosmo. This particular petal was dripping with blood, the same blood that had now most likely stained the shirt. Bora would have to explain, but she was sure Yoohyeon had caught on by now. It was probably a good idea to look at yourself in the mirror after vomiting up various flower petals, situations like this one could be avoided if so.

“How long…?” Yoohyeon trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes. Seeing her love close to tears made Bora’s heart swell and ache. The younger let out a shaky breath. “How long has this been going on for?” Bora told her that she’d had hanahaki for the last few months. She wasn’t sad about it, all that hurt her was Yoohyeon’s emotions towards the whole thing. The last thing that Bora wanted to do was to hurt her. It would all be okay soon. Yoohyeon would learn the truth soon enough and everything was going to be just fine between the two of them. After all, Bora knew that was the way it was meant to be between the two of them. She knew what she felt for Yoohyeon was true. She’d never experienced this type of feeling with anyone else. Yes, she’d dated before but none of her exes came close to receiving the amount of love that Bora wanted to give to Yoohyeon. To Bora, she was everything… A real gem. One of a kind; there was truly no one like her.

The two shared tears as the shorter explained her experiences and her journey. She was sure Yoohyeon was confused as to why she wasn’t worried. It comforted Bora to know that she hadn’t been asked who caused her to feel this way, as though Yoohyeon hoped it was her. Bora smiled, taking the other’s hands in her own. “It’s you, Yoohyeon.” Bora confessed.

Yoohyeon’s face dropped.

...What?

The tears started to become intense again.

“Why are you crying, Yoohyeon?” Bora was so confused. Her confusion turned to panic. Surely not… Surely there was no way everything she had believed about her and Yoohyeon could be a lie? Bora’s intuition was never wrong… She had an excellent sense of emotions. Yoohyeon began shaking her head. “I’m dating Siyeon…”

Bora stopped. Everything stopped.Yoohyeon was in love… Just not with Bora. All she dreamed, all she hoped… It had all faded with those three words. The dates she’d planned. The trips she’d planned. Everything… gone. Why? Why was Bora’s luck so terrible? Her life was a misery. Her throat began stinging badly. It all hit her. This is how she would leave the world. Her last few months alive would be spent retching up purple cosmos until she inevitably failed to breathe and died from asphyxiation. Maybe if she had taken her medicine daily like she was supposed to, surgery would’ve been an option for her… But it was too late now. Bora had been too foolish and love-stricken to see there were other possibilities to Yoohyeon’s behaviour. It had been Siyeon she was falling for, not Bora. Of course, that made so much sense. Bora was simply left in agony. She had no one to blame but herself. There was no saving her. This was Bora’s fate.


End file.
